1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desk or cabinet mounting brackets and more particularly to a new and improved mounting bracket for use in connection with a drawer guide for supporting a moveable structure in a desk or cabinet which has opposing sidewalls and a desk or cabinet opening, the bracket including a body portion having a bottom surface which carries at least one leg upstanding from the bottom surface for engaging a sidewall of the cabinet and a top surface spaced from the bottom surface and having portions defining at least one hole for receiving a drawer guide mounting screw for supporting a drawer guide in predetermined spaced relationship to the sidewall and the desk or cabinet opening to enable movement of the moveable structure supported on the drawer guide through the desk or cabinet opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A particular type of desk or cabinet for use, for example, in kitchens, bathrooms and the like is provided with one or more pairs of opposing sidewalls, each of which sidewall pairs, together with the top and bottom of the desk or cabinet, defines a desk or cabinet opening within which it may be desirable to install one or more moveable pull-out structures such as a pull-out tray, a pull-out shelf, a pull-out bin or the like. In order to provide support for the moveable structure, it is necessary to install a drawer guide in the desk or cabinet. A type of drawer guide in common use is attached to the desk or cabinet with one of its ends positioned at or near the desk or cabinet opening and its opposite end positioned on the back wall of the desk or cabinet opposite the desk or cabinet opening. The drawer guide attached to the desk or cabinet is not moveable, but serves as a supporting track on which the moveable structure rolls or slides in and out of the desk or cabinet through the desk or cabinet opening.
Generally, the end of the drawer guide at or near the desk or cabinet opening is attached directly to a sidewall of the desk or cabinet by a mechanical fastener such as a nail, braid, screw or the like which is received through a hole in the drawer guide directly into the sidewall of the desk or cabinet. The desk or cabinet opening may have a face frame, in which case, the drawer guide may be attached in like manner to the face frame rather than the sidewall. Usually, the desk or cabinet opening is provided with a door which is hinged on one of its lateral edges to the sidewall or face frame, as the case may be, and the door can be closed or opened to enable the moveable structure to be pulled out of the desk or cabinet opening. In installations of the type described, when the door of the desk or cabinet is opened, the hinged edge of the open door often impinges on the desk or cabinet opening and partially obstructs movement of the moveable structure through the opening. Further, many of the types of hinges used in such installations are configured and dimensioned such that the hinges themselves impinge on the desk or cabinet opening and likewise partially obstruct movement of the moveable structure through the opening.
Accordingly, in such installations, it is necessary to provide an additional desk or cabinet frame member within the desk or cabinet to space the drawer guide from the sidewall or face frame in order to enable the movable structure to move in and out of the desk or cabinet opening without being obstructed by the impinging door or hinges. Moreover, it is necessary in such installations to position and fasten one end of the drawer guide at or near the desk or cabinet opening, horizontally align the drawer guide, and fasten the opposite end of the drawer guide to the back wall of the desk or cabinet.
There is a current need to provide a bracket for mounting a drawer guide for supporting a moveable structure in a desk or cabinet having opposing sidewalls and portions defining an opening which provides an efficient and relatively simple method for supporting the drawer guide in a predetermined spaced relationship to the sidewall and the desk or cabinet opening to enable movement of the movable structure supported on the drawer guide through the desk or cabinet opening and which at the same time furnishes a prepositioned support for horizontal alignment of the drawer guide. The present invention addresses this need.